A Ghoul's Journal
by Lilas
Summary: Badamon writes a journal..... *-*;;;;;;


_Disclaimer: Don't own them... there._

_Author's note: You all surely know by now that I don't own this character and that the plot IS mine... So here's another journal but from someone else's point of view... a rather unexpected person. Hope you like it. READ!!  _

_ _

_A Ghoul's Journal _

_ *** _

_Journal, _

_ _

_I don't believe I'd sink so low into keeping a journal... I guess everyone is in some way in need to confess things. Then I shall start right now... I HATE THIS JOB!! Some one please remind me why I decided to become a ghoul! Why?! I hate magic and I hate tricks that I don't understand! Why did Talpa summon me to deal with the Ronin Warriors anyway?! I was in Hawaii trying to get rid of this ugly green skin color when, all of a sudden, Talpa's scary head shows up out of nowhere and commands me to get rid of the Ronin Warriors! It's not an easy job, you know? I wish I could quit but I guess that's not an option... Maybe I should ask him for a paycheck... Ooops! Duty calls. I'll tell you my decision later... _

_ *** _

_Journal, _

_ _

_It's been two days since I wrote that last entry and I have made my mind up about the whole paycheck thing... Yes! I'm going to ask him for one. Maybe after all this is over I'll be able to buy myself a ticket to Hawaii again... The dream! A nether spirit leader can always dream, right? I'll ask him later though. Right now I have to figure a way to get Wildfire to work for us... How come I keep calling them by their armors' name? Why don't I just call them by their first name? Oh, yes. Talpa vaporized my precedent because he called them by their names... Hehe. I guess that slipped my mind. Well, I better get to work before I'm done for. I'll come back when I can... _

_ *** _

_Journal, _

_ _

_Oh boy... My plan to make Wildfire use the warlords' kanji to become evil didn't work! It's not fair! Why is it that my plans never work?! It's all the scriptwriters' fault!! Sometimes I wish my Mother were here so she could give me advice... As for the paycheck... I think it's going to take a while for me to convince Talpa to give me one. He seems reluctant and rather angry. I wonder why. Today I'm going to go visit the writers and see what's up ahead. Maybe they decided to make one of my magic work! I hope I hope I hope! Well, off I am! I'll come back and write the good news... _

_Same day… _

_Talpa just asked me to take over Kayura's body because Wildfire broke the hold we had on her previously. I guess that trip will be for later. Here I go! _

_ *** _

_Journal, _

_ _

_Don't mind if this writing looks girlish because it's supposed to. I'm not supposed to be writing in you because Talpa forbade me to but I don't care. As you might have guessed, I took over Kayura's body with no problem. She's here, at the very back of her mind, with no way of escaping. Everything is excellent except for one minor detail. She keeps screaming that she wants me out because she can't stand my voice... Is it that bad? I mean, is my voice that horrible? I always believed I had such a beautiful voice and now this... puny little GIRL tells me that it's horrible and that she'd rather die then listen to it! And Talpa seems to shiver every time he hears me talk, or at least what looks like a shiver. Nah! Probably just my imagination, and as for Kayura, she's just exaggerating. If I get pass Talpa today, I'll go see the writers and see what's in store. They usually let the good guys see what's coming ahead and since I'm in Kayura's body... Hey, I wonder if that's why they're always prepared... Hmmm... Well, Talpa's guard is down right now so I'll be going. _

_ *** _

_Journal, _

_ _

_I'm still in Kayura's body so this entry will still look pretty girlish. I stopped annoying Talpa about the paycheck yesterday when I came back from visiting the authors. My plan worked perfectly. They thought I was Kayura and told me pretty much what's going to happen. They said that I was going to die fighting Anubis... Why, why, WHY? It's not fair! They said that since this is the new version, I'd die before I'm supposed to. Normally I'd die while fighting Wildfire but not in this one. Noooo! In this one I die while fighting Anubis and... Sorry about that... Talpa just showed up and wants me to go fight Anubis. Well, I know what's coming ahead. The good thing is that Anubis dies with me. HAHAHAHA!!! At least I won't go alone! Hey... If I'm a nether spirit, can I really die? Maybe I'm immortal! I hope so. My last wish before I die is to go to Hawaii, get tanned and get a bunch of hot chicks to come with me! I learned that word from Hardrock. I heard him saying it and figured out it meant women. Aren't I smart? Well, here I go. Good bye forever Journal and know that it has been a pleasure writing in you... _

_Badamon _

_ *** _

_Author's note: Well? What did you think? It's somehow related to Talpa's Diary but not entirely. It's understandable without reading it. I'd like to thank Traesha for giving me the idea to write another of these journals... Hehe. Well, hope you like it! Comments, as usual, are forever welcome!! Ja ne _

_Lilas ^_^ _

_ _

_PS: This, as you realized, is a Badamon fic. I believe that explains it all... _


End file.
